


Cuando éramos jóvenes

by Anonymous



Series: A la deriva [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: En la escuela secundaria, Keiji conoció por primera vez algo muy parecido al amor.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s)
Series: A la deriva [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610191
Collections: Anónimos





	1. Chapter 1

En la escuela secundaria, Keiji conoció por primera vez el amor. O eso creía en ese momento. Mientras los demás niños seguían la rebeldía propia de esa edad al pie de la letra, Keiji se mantenía al margen, obedeciendo las enseñanzas y consejos de sus padres. El estudio era su única obligación según ellos, y el exceso de juegos con amistades de su edad le harían perder valioso tiempo.

De esa manera fue como hizo amistad con su profesor de matemáticas. Todas las tardes, permanecía en la escuela después de la hora de salida para estudiar en la biblioteca y en ésta solía encontrar al profesor cuando iba por el material para preparar sus clases. Él era un hombre amable y atento, aun si parecía serio y distante para las otras personas. _Si le conocieran mejor, sabrían que no es así,_ se decía Keiji. La verdad es que Keiji no quería que nadie más notara esa parte de su profesor. Era egoísta de su parte, y así lo prefería. Porque sus compañeras de clase estarían encima del profesor todo el tiempo, y sus compañeros le buscarían para pedirle consejo. Y entonces, ¿dónde quedaría él, el niño educado con fama de solitario? De lado, como siempre. _Por ahora está bien así. _

Transcurrió el primer año escolar sin incidentes ni problemas. Sus calificaciones eran buenas, excelentes, y así tendrían que continuar, según se lo dijo su madre antes de la ceremonia de entrada al siguiente año mientras arreglaba su corbata.

_Es lo mínimo que se espera de un Akaashi_, dijo su padre al estacionar el auto después de volver de una cena familiar en el restaurante de uno de sus conocidos, antes de regresar a la oficina para dejarlo solo en casa.

Sus días y noches seguían igual que al iniciar la secundaria: sentado en soledad frente a su escritorio, con una lámpara encendida a un lado y una torre de libros en el otro. Al recostarse en la cama, pensaba en algo más que en estudios o calificaciones, pensaba en las cálidas palabras de su profesor cuando este lo acompañaba de camino a su aula, o en el toque de sus palmas sobre su espalda cuando le hacía cumplidos cuando lograba el puntaje más alto de su clase al final del bimestre.

Keiji quería más de ese sentimiento, así que estudiaba más tarde que cualquiera de sus compañeros y llegaba más temprano a la escuela, incluso en aquellos días en que no practicaba en el club de voleibol.

En la mente de Keiji, imaginaba la alegría en la mirada del profesor cuando entraba al aula de maestros con la excusa de ayudarlo a ordenar sus papeles o a llevar material necesario para su siguiente clase. Quería imaginar una chispa de sorpresa y quizá algo más. Quería saber que sería ese algo más.

No tomó demasiado tiempo en averiguarlo.

— ¿Se encuentra Akaashi? —dijo un día, asomando la cabeza en el aula durante el primer receso. Sus compañeros señalaron el asiento cerca de la ventana, directo a Keiji mientras éste se encontraba perdido en sus ensoñaciones, observando las nubes flotar en el cielo azul. Cuando escuchó la voz, giró inmediatamente y sus ojos se iluminaron con la vista de ese hombre de cabello castaño con ojos color miel.

Keiji se levantó de su asiento, convenciendo inútilmente a su corazón de calmarse, el profesor seguramente solo quería que le ayudara con algunos libros o a pasar las notas de la siguiente clase. Aunque jamás le había ido a buscar el personalmente a su salón.

El profesor no le dijo palabra alguna, simplemente señaló con la cabeza a que le siguiera hacia el aula de maestros. O eso pensaba Keiji. Le detuvo frente al laboratorio de química, en un pasillo desierto de alumnos y profesores.

—Paremos aquí, Akaashi. —señaló la puerta con el pulgar, buscando sus llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón con la otra mano. —Necesito que me ayudes con algo personal... no tomará mucho tiempo.

Keiji le miró de reojo, apretando sus dedos nerviosamente, pero aun con esa extraña ansiedad carcomiéndole por dentro, le siguió cuando entró por la puerta. No dijo nada, esperando que fuera el profesor el que iniciará la conversación. Fue hasta que escuchó cerrarse la puerta y al profesor echando el seguro que volvió la cabeza, mirándole de frente.

— ¿Profesor? ¡Mhm!

Fue la única palabra pronunciada antes de sentir los secos labios del profesor sobre los suyos, el movimiento extraño para el chico inexperto. Aún así, después de la sorpresa, reciprocó el _beso_, pues no podía ser algo más que eso. Su primer beso, en el que no hubo fuegos artificiales ni mariposas en el estómago, solamente la humedad y el aliento sabor a cigarrillos de esa persona a quien él tanto admiraba. Así estuvieron cinco minutos, quizá más, jugando con las sensaciones que el otro regalaba con ahínco, antes de que el profesor se alejara y limpiara la saliva de su boca con la palma de su mano.

—Je, por alguna razón pensé que tendrías amplia experiencia con estas cosas, mi querido Akaashi. Pero está bien, puedo enseñarte a hacer más... si deseas aprender, claro está.

Keiji respiraba con dificultad, recuperando el aliento robado. Su cara se sentía arder, tanto por lo embarazoso de la afirmación como por ese sentimiento de felicidad. _Entonces el profesor siente lo mismo_, Keiji no lo estaba imaginando, después de hacer _eso_ ¿Cómo podía el profesor negarlo? Él tampoco perdería la oportunidad de aprovechar cada instante con ese hombre.

—Y-yo... Sí. Si quiero.

El profesor le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de incitarlo a regresar a su aula.

En los días siguientes, Keiji se encontraba con el profesor en el mismo lugar a la misma hora. Se besaban por una indefinida cantidad de tiempo antes de salir del laboratorio uno a uno. Ni una sola persona comentó sobre el asunto.

_Es el consentido del profesor_ o _Akaashi es un alumno ejemplar, siempre esta con el profesor_, eran las excusas que los demás daban a la situación. Innecesarias, ambos eran respetados en el ambiente escolar, y lo que hicieran mientras nadie les veía jamás podría ser algo malo. No lo era para Keiji, y eso es todo lo que le importaba. Continuaron por un mes o dos, antes de que el profesor se ausentara completamente de la escuela por _motivos personales_.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, estaremos en contacto. Te aseguro que estaré de vuelta para tu graduación. —Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de partir.

La vida continuó con su rutina anterior por el semestre restante, y el año que le siguió. Sus calificaciones nunca disminuyeron, si bien su actitud cambio ligeramente. Estaba más serio que nunca y se notaba distante con sus compañeros de clase, salvo uno o dos. En casa, el cambio fue menos drástico, casi nulo, o eso dirían sus padres, ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo. La realidad era que la vida de Akaashi Keiji se había vuelto monótona y gris, pues no había persona en su mundo quien demostrara una pizca del amor que su profesor le daba.

Keiji se dedicó 100% al voleibol en su tiempo libre, el cual era demasiado según él. Había pensado en dejarlo una vez terminada la secundaria; parecía una buena idea, enfocarse en sus estudios para entrar a una universidad prestigiosa y conseguir un trabajo inmediatamente después. Hasta el día de la graduación, así lo había planeado.

Sus padres se ausentaron aquel de otra forma preciado día. Su padre fue a una junta de emergencia con los miembros del consejo y su madre había aceptado cubrir el turno matutino de un compañero de trabajo. Keiji se encontró solo en su ceremonia de graduación.

Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del recinto, alguien llamó su atención. _¿Acaso es él?_ No cabía duda, aun sin su inmaculado traje y el peinado pulcro, Keiji le reconocería en cualquier parte... eso era una mentira, si el profesor no le hubiera hecho señas y llamado su atención con su inigualable voz, Keiji jamás le habría notado.

Siguió al extraño hombre en ropa casual hacia la esquina del edificio escolar, en _ese_ lugar infame por ser el punto de reunión para parejas que no quieren ser vistas, el tan conocido por sus compañeros como _rincón del besuqueo_.

—Akaashi, muchas felicidades. —El profesor le abrazó. Ya no se veía tan imponente como antes por alguna razón. —Ha crecido bastante... ¿Unos tres centímetros?

—Un poco más. —Las mejillas de Keiji se sonrojaron. Ultimadamente, ese hombre seguía causando estragos en su ser. Pero no lo permitiría, no de nuevo. Con un tono severo, le preguntó: — ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Eres muy frío, Akaashi. Supongo que me lo merezco por desaparecer sin previo aviso. Prometí que vendría a tu graduación, ¿no es así?

Claro que lo hizo, solo que Keiji no esperaba que se escabullera de esa manera. Incluso se cubría la cara con una gorra y lentes oscuros. Aun así, él se encontraba ahí, desafiando cualquiera que fuera lo que le hizo esfumarse en primer lugar, al contrario de sus padres.

— ¿Que está haciendo aquí? —Repitió Keiji suavizando ligeramente su voz.

—Ah, Akaashi, en verdad has crecido bastante. En cuerpo y alma. —El profesor se rascó la nuca, apartando la mirada por unos segundos. —Me he escapado un rato de mi otro trabajo. Seguro has escuchado que el tiempo es oro. Pues lo es en ese infierno. Pero tú lo vales, mi querido Akaashi.

Keiji no soportaba verlo a los ojos, su ausencia había dejado un hueco en su corazón el cual jamás sería llenado. Pero… las palabras sonaban sinceras. Además, él estaba junto a Keiji en su ceremonia, y le extrañaba. Tenía que extrañarle, porque ¿para que se tomaría tantas molestias solo por estar ahí en ese momento?

—M-muchas gracias, profesor. La verdad es que- ¡Ah! —El profesor jaló de su brazo para plantarle un ferviente beso, mordiendo su labio inferior para abrir su boca e insertar su lengua. La posición era increíblemente incomoda también, ninguno de los dos acostumbrado a la altura del otro.

—P-profesor-

El profesor le ignoró, forzando su camino dentro de la boca de Akaashi. El olor a tabaco era fuerte y un tanto desagradable.

—Un poco, solo un poco más Akaashi. —Apenas se separó para decir esas palabras, y Keiji no pudo negarse. Su voz se escuchaba lastimera y llena de vergüenza. _Tenía_ que ser porque se sentía culpable, porque le _extrañaba_. Debía ser eso. Keiji permitió incluso más mordidas en el besuqueo hasta que sus labios se hincharon y enrojecieron por la insistencia del otro en cada beso. Keiji se forzó a disfrutarlo cada uno, hasta que sintió los brazos del otro tomándole por la cintura y escurriéndose dentro de su pantalón. En ese momento lo separó de un empujón.

— ¡Profesor! No haga esto —, dijo con cierta vacilación en su tono. —Aquí no. —Muy tarde se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras.

El profesor respiraba con dificultad, los lentes torcidos del hombre le permitían ver sus pupilas dilatadas de una lujuria desatada por la implicación. Keiji tragó saliva, el pensamiento demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Entonces, Keiji ¿quieres decir qu-? —Pero fue detenido por el murmullo de estudiantes al dirigirse a su ubicación. Continuó en un susurro, —Dame tu número de contacto, —dijo, sacando su celular apresuradamente. —Esta vez mantengamos contacto de verdad, mi querido Akaashi.

Keiji esperaba que esta vez fuera cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

El profesor fue serio esta vez. Desde aquel día en adelante, el profesor le enviaba uno o dos mensajes a la semana, y fue incrementando conforme transcurrieron los meses. Le contaba sobre su día a día, sobre la nueva escuela en la que trabajaba, sobre alumnos interesantes en su clase. Pero siempre, sin falta, le recordaba que él era alguien especial.

_Los sentimientos que tengo por ti no los tengo para nadie más. Te lo prometo Keiji._

Dentro de sí, Keiji sabía que no debería sentirse bien por leer esos mensajes, simplemente lo sabía, pero su corazón palpitaba un poco más rápido y sus mejillas se calentaban sin su consentimiento. Tan simples aquellos mensajes y a la vez tan íntimos, aun con sus efímeras palabras, sus escuetas frases, llegaban a una parte profunda de Keiji, una parte a la que nadie, jamás, había llegado antes. Keiji quería preguntarle si era cierto, rogarle por saber la verdad, si esos pixeles en la pantalla significaban ese algo más que él tanto necesitaba, si era amor. Nunca lo hizo.

Un día como cualquier otro, en su segundo año de preparatoria, el profesor le envió un mensaje un tanto extraño. Le había dicho antes que lo extrañaba, que quería verlo, que deseaba tener un conversación cara a cara y no por la fría pantalla de un dispositivo móvil. Pero aquella ocasión fue distinta.

Keiji desconocía la vida privada del profesor, de hecho tampoco es que le importara mucho. Sabía que trabajaba como profesor de cálculo en una escuela preparatoria del distrito vecino. Que vivía en un edificio de departamentos, esto deducido por las fotografías de los árboles del parque vecino que le enviaba las mañanas al salir de su hogar, y solo porque en el fondo se atisbaban esos enormes edificios. Sabía que era en general un hombre solitario con demasiadas obligaciones. Eso era todo.

… Y por eso le sorprendió saber que tenía una pareja… o algo bastante parecido.

_Aquella persona me ha decepcionado. No me entiende como tú. Cuando le hablo, me ignora o me dice que me calle. _

_Es diferente desde que eso pasó._

_Tú no eres así. Algo así nunca, no contigo._

_Por eso creo que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo._

_Keiji ¿podemos vernos este fin de semana? Extraño hablar contigo. Quiero verte aunque sea una vez antes de que termine el año. Por favor._

_Si también quieres hacerlo, encuéntrame hoy en esta dirección._

Keiji lo meditó. Pensó en rehusarse. Tenía que estudiar para el próximo periodo de exámenes. Tenía ensayos de literatura por terminar y tareas de la casa por hacer. Tenía práctica por la mañana y también en la tarde. Había _prometido_ salir con sus compañeros de equipo al cine.

…Así como sus padres habían prometido acompañarlo al evento escolar de invierno y terminaron ausentándose por el trabajo. Lo culparon a él, por sus calificaciones deficientes, por haber bajado tres lugares en ese bimestre. No merecía esa atención. Sus compañeros de equipo decidieron por él para hacerlo vice-capitán del equipo, solo para tratarlo como un simple _manager_ más que un jugador. Ni siquiera era jugador principal, observando todos los detalles desde la banca. Los profesores, conscientes de lo ordenado y responsable que era Akaashi Keiji, le encargaban más tareas de las que le era posible atender a un chico de preparatoria.

Ese día, mintió por primera vez. Solo sería un día, nadie tendría porque enterarse de la egoísta decisión de escaparse para encontrarse con una persona.

A sus padres les dijo que saldría con sus compañeros hasta tarde. A éstos les dijo que sus padres saldrían y le habían pedido de favor cuidar la casa. Y perder una única tarde de estudio no lastimaría sus calificaciones.

El lugar en el que se vería con el profesor era una cafetería entre los dos distritos, así que no había oportunidad de ninguna de las partes se enterara.

La mentira le hizo sentir ansioso, una inseguridad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. En su mente, se convencía de que estaba bien, necesitaba esa distracción. Además, solo iría a tomar un café, quizá a comer, y pasaría una tarde charlando con la única persona que mostraba un atisbo de interés y sincera preocupación por él. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Sus temores eran fútiles.

Cuando llegó al lugar de reunión, se sorprendió al encontrar al profesor escondido en los asientos del fondo del café. Éste le llamó a la mesa agitando una mano. Los miedos de Keiji se intensificaron por un instante, hasta que recordó los sentimientos que el profesor causaba en su interior. Ninguno de ellos era temor.

Se acercó con cierta cautela, como si entrara en un espacio secreto donde solo ellos dos existirían y que las demás personas no debían conocer, aun si el espacio parecía desierto. Encontró una visión muy diferente a la que había esperado. El brillo en los ojos color miel de su profesor era opacado por grandes bolsas bajo los mismos. El negro alrededor de ellos no le sentaba bien y aun así parecía correcto. Su rostro se notaba demacrado, cansado, como Keiji jamás le había visto. En lugar de su pulcro traje y zapatos lustrados, le encontró con una camiseta desgastada y un pantalón aparentemente viejo. Sus cabellos apuntaban a todos lados, aun si se notaba el esfuerzo con el que intentó peinarlos. Y todo eso importaba nada, pues el corazón de Keiji dio un brinco al ver su sonrisa ligeramente ladeada.

Su estancia en el café ocurrió en un borrón. Para cuando Keiji se dio cuenta, se encontraban en la cama de un motel, el toque del profesor demasiado brusco, abrasivo. Sin embargo, ese calor era más del que había sentido en meses, más de lo que nadie le había dado o siquiera ofrecido, aun en ápices. Fue doloroso, pero su adorado profesor le prometió que todo estaría bien, así eran las primeras veces para todas las personas, que no tuviera miedo. Más y más palabras salían de su boca, y Keiji se aferraba a creerlas todas y cada una con toda su energía.

Regresó por la noche a su hogar oliendo a jabón y champú barato, con hambre y una sensación de hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Sus padres le miraron de reojo antes de excusarse a sus habitaciones, diciendo que se encontraban cansados y que ojala se haya divertido en el cine. Dejaron a Keiji sólo en el comedor de la cocina, únicamente con el sonido del reloj de pared y del microondas mientras calentaba su cena fría y una taza de té. Sentía los ojos arder ante la indiferencia, y en ese momento extraño las ásperas manos de su profesor al acariciarle el cuerpo para terminar en su cabello húmedo después del baño.

Las citas se volvieron rutina de cada otro fin de semana por el siguiente par de meses. Si bien en ciertos días solo paseaban por el lugar, platicando sobre esto y lo otro, en la mayoría se dirigían directamente a ese mismo motel, algunas de esas veces era Keiji quien incitaba al profesor.

Keiji se acostumbró a esa rutina, aun si la parte racional de su cerebro le insistía en terminar esa relación entre ambos, consciente de que no llegaría a ningún lado. Su corazón esperaba que sí, que le confesara el amor que sentía por él y que vivieran juntos sin importar nada ni nadie. Ese mismo corazón que se sintió romper cuando fue el profesor el que terminó todo.

El profesor se tendió en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento después de una de sus sesiones de desenfreno. Keiji le observaba acostado de un lado, ignorando la sensación cálida resbalando entre sus muslos que sin duda ensuciaban a esa cama ya acostumbrada.

—Keiji… Keiji, sabes que te estimo demasiado, ¿verdad?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Por alguna razón, sabía de qué iban sus siguientes palabras. En un segundo, la habitación oscura comenzó a dar vueltas, los objetos desaparecían de su campo de visión y el aliento le faltaba. _Esto iba a pasar en algún momento, Keiji_, se recordó, obligándose a regresar a ese tiempo en el espacio vacío. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que las cosas regresaran a su sitio. Nada de lo que dijera cambiaría la decisión del profesor. Las palabras saldrían de su boca y no tenía otra opción más que escucharlas.

—… por eso quiero decirte esto antes de que te enteres por alguna otra fuente.

No había razón para que se enterara de nada, el profesor trabajaba lejos de donde Keiji vivía y no tenían conocidos en común.

—Me iré del país. Por un par de años, tal vez más.

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Por qué se lo está diciendo justo después de intimar? ¿No podía esperar? ¿A la próxima semana, a enviar esa información por un mensaje de texto? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo la única persona que se ha preocupado por él en la vida? Muchas preguntas hicieron eco en su cabeza, pero no encontraba la fuerza para decirlas en voz alta.

—Es el asunto con esa persona. Y, además, esa persona, ella es, es... Bueno, lo demás no importa. Akaashi. —El profesor volvió su rostro hacia Keiji, mirándolo de frente. —No escuches lo que otros tengan que decir de mí. Todo es mentira. Tampoco espero que salgas en mi defensa, pero créeme a mí. —Le acarició el rostro con ternura, y por alguna razón Keiji se sintió como una mascota, un perro al que están a punto de abandonar e intentando convencer de que lo hacen por amor. —Te quiero, Keiji. No dejes que nadie te convenza de lo contrario.

_¿Ni siquiera yo mismo?_ Fueron las palabras que prefirió esconder dentro de sí, ahogándolas con un beso en la boca de su querido profesor mientras buscaba a tientas entre sus piernas para una última demostración de su falso amor.

Las noticias corrieron pronto. Un profesor de la preparatoria X fue denunciado por una de sus alumnas, sin que se difundieran las causas de la misma. Como el profesor se encontraba fuera del país, la junta directiva decidió no continuar el caso, desmintiendo los rumores con la excusa de que la chica se encontraba en una situación complicada en su hogar y en su desesperación había culpado al profesor para no hacerse responsable de sus acciones.

_Necesito alejarme de todos, regresaré con la mente limpia y aceptaré mis responsabilidades. Pero déjame recordarte que nada ocurrió con esa persona._

_Por favor, no digas nada de lo nuestro. Eso te afectaría a ti, y no quiero que te pase nada. Es lo único que te pido, mi querido Keiji, por nosotros. Este será mi último favor._

Keiji rió al leer los mensajes mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Quién creería que un estudiante modelo tuvo una relación de 8 meses con su profesor de la secundaria? Y más importante para la junta directiva y los miembros de la comunidad estudiantil, ¿Es Akaashi Keiji, el estudiante modelo, un homosexual?

Keiji bloqueó el número y se propuso a olvidarlo todo, justo como todos los demás harían y como su amado profesor haría sin duda también.


End file.
